My Immortal Repost
by Shadough
Summary: Correcting this god awful story. Join me in this horrid adventure. Yay! Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, so I was bored and I didn't feel like having a seizure trying to repost Starkit's Prophecy. So I guess here's My Immortal. It's mostly just going to be spelling fixes and grammar fixes, because this looks horrid. My comments will be bolded and italicized, which will hopefully distinguish what's what.**_

_**THIS IS NOT MY STORY. THIS IS A REPOST.**_

AN: Special fangz (get it, cause I'm gothic) to my gf (ew not in that way) raven, bloodytearz666 for helping me with the story and spelling. You rock! Justin your the love of my depressing life you rock too! MCR ROCKS! _**(To be honest, I have no clue if Raven is bloddytearz666 or not. Also obviously this person has no clue what being gothic means. Just 'cause you're gothic doesn't mean you should put fangz instead of thanks.)**_

Hi. My name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) **_(No dip, Sherlock.) _**with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears, and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get the hell out of here!). **_(I have zero clue who Amy Lee is, but I'm sure that these are the characteristics of a Mary Sue.)_** I'm not related to Gerard Way, but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. **_(Then you were probably adopted.) _**I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example, today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets, and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner, and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them. **_(Yes, because you're totally not going to get in trouble for flipping people off. You're a witch, anyways, and apparently a vampire, so stop acting like a Muggle.)_**

"Hey, Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Draco Malfoy! **_(If this is the only '...' moment, I will be happy. If not, so help me God.)_**

"What's up, Draco?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said shyly. **_(Oh my God. Stop OCing, Draco. That's not cool.)_**

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away. _**(You have friends?! It's a bloody miracle.)**_

AN: IS it good? PLEASE tell me fangz!

**_This is going to be horrible, I just know it. Let's just hope we all don't die._**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Fangz to bloodytearz666 for helping me with the chapter! By the way, preps stop flaming my story, okay! **_(Oh God. It's like Starkit's Prophecy all over again.)_**

The next day, I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. _**So I guess she's a vampire without fangs. I've lost all hope for humanity.) **_My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took off my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots, and black fishnets. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun. **_(Kind of messy bun? Boo!)_**

My friend, Willow (AN: Raven this is you!), woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. **_(Wow that is really descriptive.) _**She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets, and pointy high-heeled boots. **_(What's a black mini?)_** We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.).

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" she said excitedly. **_(Just gonna keep OMFG.)_**

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing. **_(Saying questions is really weird. I think you have a disorder.)_**

"Do you like Draco?" she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

"No, I so fucking don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I replied flirtily._** (Flirtily isn't even a word. Besides, I thought she didn't like him?)**_

"Guess what," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte is having a concert in Hogsmeade," he told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

"Well... do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped.

_**I think I'm dying. Slowly but surely.**_


End file.
